Beverage containers come in many different sizes and shapes. Beverages may be served in bottles, in cans, in plastic cups, in glasses, and in insulated containers just to name a few. Many of these containers are designed to be hand-held, but there are circumstances that make holding multiple containers at once difficult or dangerous. Moreover, there are times when it is desirable to keep a collection of beverage containers cold or hot for extended periods of time. Aquatic and outdoor activities are frequently enjoyed in areas that do not lend themselves to the use of a refrigerator or an oven, and it is common for a person to want a cold or warm beverage while they are enjoying these types of activities. As such, individuals often need a cooler or other device capable of holding multiple containers and keeping those containers at or near a desired temperature.